David Jones
David Jeremiah Jones, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case, is the Inspector turned Senior Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, working alongside the player as partners throughout both seasons. ☀ David Jeremiah Jones, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case, is the Inspector turned Senior Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, working alongside the player as partners throughout both seasons. ProfileEdit 38 years of age, Jones has blue eyes and spiky light brown hair. He also has a five o'clock shadow and wears a brown police jacket with logos of the department on its sleeves, Season 1 : Main article: Grimsborough Jones' ex-wife, Charlotte, was mentioned for the first time by Jones during the events of Death by Crucifixion, saying that she always wanted him to see a psychologist to help him deal with the stress of his job. On a later investigation, Jones would go on to clarify that their relationship fell apart because Charlotte could not handle the risk his job entailed. In Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood, an old lady participating in the annual Dog Pageant, used poisoned cupcakes to incapacitate Jones to reduce her chances of getting caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Jones was immediately hospitalized, and replaced by Ramirez. After being arrested and taken to trial, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which would then be used to recover Jones. Furthermore, she asked the police to give her secret book of recipes to him, as well as her dog Astrid so that he could take care of it. The Dog Pageant was then won by Jones, who entered the competition with Astrid. in At the End of the Rope, Grace overheard Jones picturing her fiancé, suspect Luke Harris, as the one behind the murder. This infuriated Grace, prompting her to call him out by his full name. In The Reaper and the Geek, Jones allowed Alex to partner with the player mid-investigation due to the latter holding a high interest in sci-fi and geeky topics. in Good Girls Don't Die, Chief King ordered Jones to go on filing duty since his name kept on popping up in complaints, as his tactless manner (rudeness) was frowned upon by the citizens of Maple Heights, forcing him to remain on the sidelines for the entire case. Meanwhile, Grace temporarily replaced Jones as the player's partner. Not being able to cope with Chief King's sudden death, Jones stopped shaving on a regular basis until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood, along with sustaining eye bags from lack of sleep. After being landed a promotion into the Pacific Bay Police Department, the player accepted a farewell party thrown by fellow Grimsborough Police officers as well as Cathy King. Jones reminded the player of the latter's first day on the job and commented on how he used to be a "bit of a jerk" at the time. He also thanked the player for saving his life when Margaret tried to kill him with her poisoned cupcake. Jones then consoled a weeping Ramirez as he bade the player a final goodbye, before shedding tears himself. Season 5Edit : Main article: The Conspiracy Snake in the GrassEdit Jones was the first to greet the player upon their return to the Grimsborough Police Department. He said that he was a little more experienced but still the same old Jones the player had left five years prior. He also showed various changes around the department before asking Chief Parker if he could take the player to the zoo to meet up with Nathan, the coroner of the department during the player's time. There, however, they found him dead, launching their first case back together. After arresting Nathan's killer, Jones helped in arresting Jackson Peacock for illegal panda trade. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player approached him so he could explain the satellite that crash-landed in Grimsborough a year prior to the case. Jones said that a commercial satellite orbiting Earth experienced a technical malfunction and crashed in a desolate part of the forest. He said that nobody got hurt in the incident and that the city had mostly forgotten it by that point. He then proceeded to officially welcome Gloria and the player to the department. Hell Is Other PeopleEdit Jones had approached the player, who was accompanying Jasper Everett in hopes of exploring the crash site. Jones said that he had lost something while on a stroll in Elmwood Avenue and asked the player to accompany him in finding it. There, the player found puzzle pieces which they then repaired. The pieces turned out to be Jones' invitation of the player to his house party later in the night. He said that he figured a good celebration was due after a hectic first few weeks of the player's stay in Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex, Cathy, Gloria, and the player attended the house party. Jones told the player that the champagne was almost going to start without them. He then told Jasper to lighten up about failing to explore the satellite before starting the toast. Hear My CryEdit After wrapping up the loose ends in the case, Gloria and the player asked Jones for more information about the satellite that had crashed into Grimsborough. Jones questioned why they cared that much about the satellite, with Gloria saying that it felt weird that people were trying to minimize the event. Jones then changed the subject of the conversation and invited the two out for drinks, before an earthquake suddenly struck Grimsborough. StonewalledEdit After arresting Stella Ziarati's killer, Gloria and the player questioned Jones after they learned that he had handled missing person Zoe Kusama's phone. He explained to them that he had been asked to help the missing person's department and had been put on Zoe's case. He told them that he had found out that Zoe had last been seen at the library, which prompted Gloria and the player to reinvestigate the place. After learning that Zoe had been seen entering a mysterious car on the day that she disappeared, Jones tried to convince the two to stop investigating. When Gloria suggested that they shouldn't give up, Jones assumed that they were doubting his detective skills and stormed off. Shooting StarEdit After arresting Ronald Rooney's killer, Gloria and the player learned that Jones had been dating Zoe Kusama, the missing social worker. When confronted, he admitted that he should have been honest from the start, but found it hard to tell them the truth. He then lamented on Zoe's disappearance, before Gloria reassured him that they would find her. The Bloom of DoomEdit After arresting Valereea Valz's killer, Gloria and the player asked Jones for a lead about the disappearance of Zoe Kusama. He revealed that she had been looking into the disappearance of a man called Trey Warner, who had last been seen at JJJ Junkyard. After discovering that Trey had been kidnapped, which suggested that Zoe had been kidnapped for looking into the disappearance, Gloria and the player informed Jones about her possible kidnapping. Jones then suggested that he had let Zoe down, to which Gloria assured him that they would find Zoe alive. The Art of MurderEdit Mid-investigation, Jones revealed to Gloria and the player that Tony Marconi, who had been released from prison a year prior, had attended a party that Meera Kat was supposed to attend after her performance. After arresting Meera Kat's killer, Jones and the player tried to find out if Tony was hiding something. They later learned that Tony was running a business from The Greens. Afterwards, Jones was informed that Zoe had been found, but was disappointed to learn that Zoe did not remember him as she was suffering from amnesia. Later, when Zoe revealed that she had remembered seeing Tony, Jones and the player interrogated Tony and demanded to know what he had done to her. However, Tony protested and claimed that he didn't know who Zoe was, but promised to report to them if he heard anything. I Lost My Heart in XerdaEdit After arresting Kayla Markham's killer, Jones asked the player for their help because he had angered Zoe when they had gone to the antique store, but was unsure as to what he had done. After learning that she had gone to confront Tony Marconi, Jones and the player found Zoe and learned that she had recalled a memory of being strapped to a chair and experimented on, and her frustration had caused her to lash out. Jones and Zoe then left the player in order to talk. A Rock and a Hard PlaceEdit Jones and the player went under DreamLife's dome in order to infiltrate their meteorite lab and investigate what the company was doing with it. When they entered the lab however, they found the decapitated body of the dome's head of security, Barb Bellamy. Unfortunately for the team, CEO Rozetta Pierre entered the lab after they found the body. Seeing Jones over Barb's body, Rozetta accused Jones of the murder and told the team to leave. Judge Powell negotiated with Rozetta to allow the cops 12 hours to investigate, but Jones was forced to sit out of the investigation. At the end of the investigation, the team arrested janitor Cyril Shelwater for the murder and all of DreamLife's charges against Jones were dropped. Death in My HandEdit Mid-investigation, Jones and the player found Zoe's digital camera in the dome's security checkpoint, prompting the team to flag her as a suspect in the case. Later, after finding out that all the evidence pointed to Zoe as the killer of Dr Ernesto Vega, Jones still did not believe that Zoe was a killer. However, after Zoe confessed everything straight away, Jones and the player had no choice but to place her under arrest. After Zoe was remanded in custody, Jones stormed out of the station, angry over DreamLife's treatment of Zoe, prompting Gloria and the player to go to the lakeside where Ernesto was killed to look for him. However, the team only found Jones's gun there. Per Rita's analysis, the gun was not fired but it had Tony Marconi's fingerprints on it, which leaded the team to go and talk to him. After Tony revealed that Jones had run towards the dome's security checkpoint, the team rushed there and found a security logbook stating that Hawk Eye Security took Jones into custody. After that, the team went bail Jones out of custody. When talking with the team, Jones apologized for his actions earlier, explaining that the incident had left him a blind rage. Later, Jones decided to face Zoe, he then assured her that he did not think of her as a monster for killing Ernesto. Then, after Zoe revealed that she did remember the room where she and other people were experimented on was Lab 88-B, Jones promised that he and the team would bring DreamLife to justice. In Cold BloodEdit After Jones' freak-out with Tony Marconi, Chief Parker ordered him to take some time off. However, mid-investigation, Gloria and the player caught Jones sneaking into the dome. When being asked about the reason why he did that, Jones told that he had to bring the people who hurt his girlfriend, Zoe, to justice. After Gloria told him that he should let the team do it, Jones agreed and apologized for what he had done. He then left the dome. Up in FlamesEdit Mid-investigation, beat cop Mia Loukas informed Gloria and the player of a break-in at Tony's house. After heading to there, the team found a lock picking set with some hair, which turned out to be Astrid's one, meaning that Jones was the person who broke into Tony's house. The team then decided to talk to Jones to find out the reason why he did it. Answering about this, Jones explained that it was a part of his attempt to investigate the murder on his own, as Chief Parker pulled him off the case, saying that he had too much history with Tony. In the end of the conversation, the team had no choice but flag Jones as a suspect in Tony's murder. Later, after analyzing Tony's diary, Gabriel told the team that Jones had already discovered why Tony was the only person Zoe could remember while she had amnesia, however, he did not tell the team about this. When being confronted by the team, Jones explained that he just discovered that earlier in the morning, when he visited Zoe in the asylum. There, Zoe told Jones that she saw Tony hauling dead bodies past her cell under the dome. Jones then angrily blamed Tony for not helping her under the dome. Later, Jones told the team that he had called Tony and demanded an explanation, however, Tony refused to answer anything. So he had broken into Tony's house to find the truth. Nevertheless, he did not find anything. After all the events, Gloria hoped that Jones did not kill Tony to avenge Zoe. Luckily, Jones was found to be innocent for Tony's murder as the team incarcerated Emilio Fuller for the crime. However, Jones then told the team that he was planning to resign from the police force, saying that he was unfit to be an officer. Not wanting Jones to resign, Ramirez and the player decided to make a video complication of his best moments with the police to remind him that being a detective was his life. After Ramirez and the player found a videotape in Tony's house, they got it to Alex, who was able to combine it with the footage from Ramirez's archive. Later, the team caught Jones in the airport and successfully convinced him to stay in the force. After that, Jones decided to take a brief break and consult a therapist to get over the harrowing events surrounding Tony and DreamLife. Pain in the NeckEdit After taking a break, Jones finally returned from his leave, saying that he was ready to come back to work. Jones then accompanied the player in going for a walk on campus on the university open day to learn more about Rozetta's past. However, they then heard a scream coming from the university's cafeteria, where they found the body of economics professor René Narcisse, where they thereby launched a murder investigation. Head CaseEdit Before coming across the murder, Jones was originally assigned to be the player's partner. However, after Jones and the player discovered that Zoe had been killed, Jones was taken off the case due to emotional stress. Later, Jones made a scene at the precinct when he threatened to kill whoever murdered Zoe. He was later taken aside to be consoled by Gabriel. After the trial, Jones attempted to commit suicide by overdosing on sedatives. Thanks to Gabriel and Amir, the team was able to synthesize an antidote to counteract the effect of the sedatives. Jones apologized for putting the team under stress, but claimed that there was no point in living without Zoe. Gabriel then consulted Dr Jennifer Russo for advice on how to help Jones, where she suggested that they find the letters that Zoe had written to Jones during her treatment. After finding a letter, Gabriel and the player gave it to Jones, who thanked the team and promised to keep living since that was what Zoe wanted. Running ScaredEdit Jones was called back to duty to assist the player in the investigation into Ad Astra's kidnapping of Jake and Carter Hayes, as Gloria was too personally involved and emotionally distraught to assist. He then assisted the player in finding Jake's murderer (and Carter's kidnapper), and reunited Carter with his mother. Blaze of GloryEdit Jones assisted the player in investigating the murder of Denise Daniels while her neohumans were wreaking havoc all over the city. While recapping the case under the destroyed dome, a short circuit or a gas leak caused an explosion. While the player was safe behind a shattered wall, Jones had to be sent to surgery, massively affected by the explosion. Throughout the remainder of the investigation (with Gloria replacing Jones), the team monitored his health with him only waking up after Denise's killer was confronted. While still in pain, Jones rejoined the team (albeit with one less eye) while they were preparing to face off against Otto and the rest of the neohumans. Two weeks after the neohumans were defeated, the doctors made Jones go on a 5-month enforced leave to recover. GameplayEdit The player may choose Jones to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Grimsborough or The Conspiracy where he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. In the absence of a police chief in the Grimsborough Police Department from the end of It All Ends Here until There Will Be Blood, Jones requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Grimsborough. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up while playing these cases. TriviaEdit * Jones is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. * Jones is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. * Jones is one of only three characters to appear as a quasi-suspect nine times, alongside Chief Parker and Amy Young. ** He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases and the only character to appear as a quasi-suspect in three consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. * Jones is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. * After finding out that Zoe was dead, Jones draws his back to hug Gloria, making him one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. * In the "Riverbank" crime scene in Blood and Glory, an aircraft can be seen with a banner that reads "Jones is gorgeous". * A figurine of Jones sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet can be seen in the "Child's Bedroom" crime scene in All the King's Horses. * There are several references to Jones throughout the Pacific Bay and World Edition cases: ** His name on the star embedded in the sidewalk of the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene in Shark Attack!. ** A tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol in the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene in Dead Girl Rolling. ** A seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner in the "Beach" crime scene in The Ice Queen. ** A drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom right of a page in Ramirez's notebook in Spineless. ** His portrait in the "Looted Station" crime scene in Of Rats and Men. ** His presence on the television screen in the "Mayor's Office" crime scene in Uncivil Rights. ** His picture pinned to the board on the wall in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes during the events of In Plain Sight. Case appearancesEdit Season 1 * The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1 of Grimsborough) * Corpse in a Garden (Case #2 of Grimsborough) * The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough) * The Dockyard Killer (Case #4 of Grimsborough) * A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough) * Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6 of Grimsborough) * Death by Crucifixion (Case #7 of Grimsborough) * Beautiful No More (Case #8 of Grimsborough) * Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough) * Under the Knife (Case #10 of Grimsborough) * Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough) * Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12 of Grimsborough) * Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough) * Fashion Victim (Case #14 of Grimsborough) * Family Blood (Case #15 of Grimsborough) * The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough) * The Last Supper (Case #17 of Grimsborough) * In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) * Innocence Lost (Case #19 of Grimsborough) * A Deadly Game (Case #20 of Grimsborough) * The Secret Experiments (Case #21 of Grimsborough) * To Die or Not to Die (Case #22 of Grimsborough) * The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough) * Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough) * The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough) * The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) * The Lake's Bride (Case #27 of Grimsborough) * The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28 of Grimsborough) * No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) * The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30 of Grimsborough) * Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) * Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough) * Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough) * Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) * At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough) * The Devil's Playground (Case #36 of Grimsborough) * The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough) * Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough) * Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough) * An Elementary Murder (Case #40 of Grimsborough) * The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) * Blood and Glory (Case #42 of Grimsborough) * Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough) * The Scent of Death (Case #44 of Grimsborough) * A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough) * Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46 of Grimsborough) * One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough) * Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough) * All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough) * Snakes on the Stage (Case #50 of Grimsborough) * It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) * A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough) * Burying the Hatchet (Case #53 of Grimsborough) * The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough) * Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) * There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) Seasons 2–3 * Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay; mentioned on a crime scene) * Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay; mentioned on a crime scene) * The Ice Queen (Case #5 of Pacific Bay; mentioned on a crime scene) * Spineless (Case #14 of Pacific Bay; on a clue) * Of Rats and Men (Case #22 of Pacific Bay; crime scene appearance) * Uncivil Rights (Case #47 of Pacific Bay; crime scene appearance) * In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition; crime scene appearance) Season 5 * The Dead and the Beautiful (Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive) * Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy) * Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) * The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) * Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) * Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) * Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) * Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) * Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) * Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) * The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy) * Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy) * The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) * Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) * Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) * Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) * Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy) * Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy) * Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) * The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) * No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy) * Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy) * Color Me Murdered (Case #22 of The Conspiracy) * I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy) * The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy) * Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) * Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) * Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy) * Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) * Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) * Domesday (Case #31 of The Conspiracy) * Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy) * A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy) * Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy) * In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy) * Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) * Final Cut (Case #37 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) * Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) * Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) * Game, Set, Murder (Case #40 of The Conspiracy) * Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) * Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy) * Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy) * A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy) * A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy) * Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) * In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy) * To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy) * Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy) * Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) * Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy) * Playing Dead (Case #53 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) * Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy) * To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) * Reap What You Sow (Case #57 of The Conspiracy) * Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy) * Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy) * Blaze of Glory (Case #60 of The Conspiracy)